Talk:List of glitches/1
Talk with newspaper 1) Go to any long room eg.town 2) Go to any side of it 3) Clic We Need You 4) Clic Question 5) Just Click Send (dont write anything) 6) Go back to main page 7) Press tab button on your keyboard 8) Write something 9) Press enter 10) Look Your penguin Odd Thing Happened Today, while playing Ice Fishing I got a fish on my line, but it then knocked into a barrel and froze in one spot for a while. Then, when another fish touched it it disappeared. It's probably a glitch, but I don't know how it happened.--Alxeedo111 TALK 01:41, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I'll try to do that now. It proably touched the barrel at a spot that made that glitch. --21uɐɟɟɐʇs ʞןɐʇ ʎɯ 01:50, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I tried, but it didn't happened. Do you have a fast or slow computer? --21uɐɟɟɐʇs ʞןɐʇ ʎɯ 01:59, 8 February 2009 (UTC) It's a little slow; on CP particularly it's very slow in busy rooms. --Alxeedo111 TALK 02:04, 8 February 2009 (UTC) If it's only a little slow, it isn't your computers fault. --21uɐɟɟɐʇs ʞןɐʇ ʎɯ 02:07, 8 February 2009 (UTC) If it happens again, I'll write on this page. --Alxeedo111 TALK 02:12, 8 February 2009 (UTC) VANDILISM! Some naughty user known as 76.97.187.199 placed an EXTREMELY bad cuss word on this page. Thankfully, it was removed. For the moderators reading this, please look into 76.97.187.199 for me. User:TurtleShroom :Don't worry, I banned him. V-Rex 23:39, 18 June 2007 (UTC) theres was another bad one made by him i also removed it.Flameboy875 08:32, 7 August 2008 (UTC) he also wrote something bad about dancing penguin but i removed itFlameboy875 08:37, 7 August 2008 (UTC) yo Green Commander That was removed a while back, shall we make note of that? Max2 Please Read. Important This is, in essence, a list the team can use to fix things up, do note. DillyDally (#1008015) 10:27, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ---- I just removed the curss word on the Glitches page -Polo8900000 erm... On the glitch about editing other people's igloos, should'nt it not be there, so people do'nt see it and abusing it to wreck people's houses? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 15:56, 1 July 2008 (UTC) A. its a 'client side' glitch so only the user can see it, and B. it does not wreck other peoples houses because they cant see it. [[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] |talk|Club P) Your A and B points are the same. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] Forum 22:51, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Oh sorry, I did'nt read the glitch completely, I just saw it and went up here. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 17:03, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ha ha I know but it sounds better than just A and no B. [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] |talk|Club P) It depends, in this case, it doesn't really matter. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] Forum 07:14, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Important I protected this page: now only adminstrators can edit. The reasons: #People are removing old glicthes. #Users saying bad words: one even said "''i hacked"! Changes can be discussed in this talk page. Dancing Penguin 11:24, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ummm this page isn`t protected any more dancing penguin better fix it--Mr.Bonesey5 20:59, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Ok, I'll protect it now DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 21:20, 26 July 2008 (UTC) good work. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 02:49, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks! DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 23:11, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Jet Pack Now, looks like it works with other games to. It worked with Hydro Hopper. But I can't add that, because the page is protected. Could an admin add it please? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 15:57, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Please write what, exactly you want in the article, I don't want to put words in your mouth. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 10:20, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Well, I'm an admin so I can edit it but now I can't find the glitch! The only new edits from last time I checked are by Dancing Penguin, and something tells me he DIDN'T remove it... --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 15:48, 31 July 2008 (UTC) It's in "Box in the house". I saw this topic when I was "cleaning up" the page. DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 21:38, 2 August 2008 (UTC) No-Hat-Tour First, use your tour guide hat. Then, give a tour. Remove your hat. Wear any thing thats not related to tours. And, thats it! you have successfully gave a tour without a hat! Actually this glitch is not well known for very few penguins attempt it. This glitch isnt fixed yet. --Öm Rëbèllïo™₧¿©¼ 06:50, 24 October 2008 (UTC) = Weird Names! STILL WORKS= I found out how to use names with special characters. Copy and paste these when logging in to replace normal letters, or, if you have United States-International on your computer, use a combination of keys and see what happens. made on 12/10/08]] a: â ã c: ć ĉ ç e: è é ê i: ì í î n: ñ ń o: ó ô õ u: ù ú û Ooh. If you save the weird letter version of you, it saves as a different penguin, and it doesn't show the weird letters. (ex: I saved the Freeloh from the pic on my comp. and it shows up as Frlh until I log in, then it's like that.) Breakdance/Spinsit To breakdance/spinsit, hold S and spin your cursor around your penguin. Also, hold W while wearing a bell or whistle. It's annoying. I noticedt when you hold down W ywhar you have,you always lean to the left.You also twitch. hotflameboy 02:35, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Moonwalking Go to the ice rink and click on an area rapidly. You will walk in place! --Abesa Hello! 6:33p.m., 26 August 2008 (UTC) i think... I do not believe this ?? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 10:51, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Free coins- I ADVISE NOT TO USE. '''UPDATE:' I continued testing it and discovered the maximum number of coins is one million (1,000,0000). UPDATE OVER I ADVISE NOT TO USE THIS, IF CLUB PENGUIN FINDS OUT THAT YOU ARE USING A GLITCH TO GET ANY NUMBER OF COINS YOU WANT, THEY MIGHT BAN YOU. I used a 'lesser penguin' that I made to test this. I first saw it on Watex. You play DJ3K. You press 'Tab' until a yellow box appears on the X button. Then, repatedly press 'Enter' until you have the desired amount of coins. IF YOU ARE BANNED, DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU! --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007']] 19:53, 31 August 2008 (UTC) These lesser penguins are often called "multis", or a multi, but that's a pretty interesting glitch. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 06:15, 1 September 2008 (UTC) it doesn't work anymore. -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 14:53, 1 September 2008 (UTC) It's fixed, if you use it, it just removes you from the server (logs you off). I'll use the million coins in Coins for Change if it comes back. :D --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007']] 20:32, 1 September 2008 (UTC) The only thing good to come out of hacking. :). [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 07:55, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :(-- Agentgenius 20:41, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Walking on paths This is a very common glitch on Deep Freeze and no one will tell me how to do it.Mainly people walk on paths and doors and say things like "IF YOUR COOL COME HERE" and all that gob.If anyone knows or finds out Can we post it on the glitches page?Thanks DeepFreeze1888 21:50, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Nvm found out.Can we post this on the page? 1.Throw a snowball on the path or door you wanna go on 2.click the snowball 3.quickly click penguin mail 4.wait a few seconds 5.Click x on penguin mail 6.TA DA!your walking on a path or door DeepFreeze1888 00:01, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ok now its sort of like da one above but a little bit different. Ok click on the path when your almost there click the penguin mail. wait for a couple secs then exit the penguin mail your walkin on the path my peeps!! OOOOO CHILD!! talking blank Try this! Just click on the chat bar then click enter!--Abesa Hello! 9:58a.m., 21 September 2008 (UTC) Try This my peeps! Ok go to the path. When your almost there then press your mail box on the left hand corner next to the newspaper. Afterward exit your mail. You will be in the path! Oops sory! thats for the pathway one!! lol talking blank Try this! Just click on the chat bar then click enter!--Abesa Hello! 9:58a.m., 21 September 2008 (UTC) Oops! i guess the glitch is fixed! Sorry!!--Abesa Hello! 9:58a.m., 21 September 2008 (UTC) Actually, if you click on the button to the immediate right of the writing area-thing-a-ma-bobber, it will still come up blank --Šằммȳṩǩ 23:47, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Go into anybody's igloo For this u have to have really good luck and patientce. 1)Find someone that says "lets go to (ur or my) igloo" 2)bring up ur buddy list 3)wait for them to leave 4)scroll through the chat log n find the penguin that said it (if the penguin said ur "igloo" than look for the penguin that said ok to that) 5)clik on their name 6)click on the igloo icon on ur buddy's player card 7)HAVE FUN!!!!!!!!!! 20:23, 24 October 2008 (UTC)20:23, 24 October 2008 (UTC)~by ABUCKFIFTEE !!!! Everyone knows that... Pinguey2 21:21, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Wii walking on the sky glitch '''You need the Wii browser to do this. 1. Log into CP with Wii browser. 2. Use the map to teleport place. (it works best on the plaza) 3. Be patient, it sometimes happens, so keep trying it. 4. Ta da! - Slow Motion Run Glitch * Go to the Ice Rink Or Dock (Only at christmas party 08) * Go to the very top * Click at the bottom rapidly (over and over) * And you will be Running in slow-motion! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] [[User talk:Metalmanager| ''Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 19:40, 20 December 2008 (UTC) plug-on-glasses glitch * Wear the MP3000 and the giant sunglasses(doesn't matter the color) at the same time. * Look at your player card. * The earplugs are in front of the sunglasses in the player card! -- 02:35, 26 December 2008 (UTC) game dissapearing glitch If you play a game, then you dissappear from the room unless the game is mancala, treasure hunt, find four, or card-jitsu practice. 19:31, 26 December 2008 (UTC) That is not a glitch it is purposeful :I KawaiiLemon 19:33, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Yes but it happens with arcade games too \'_'/ 22:17, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Dance Contest 1,000,000 Glitch It doesn't work anymore it's fixed Move While a Game is going You start by playing on any game. Open mail, and there you go, you can walk anywhere :) Surfenusa Xd http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/3467/snapshot20090307080540.png Move on Links to other rooms Walk to the place you want to go (e.g. Ice Rink entrance). Open mail as fast as you can. Wait a few seconds, close mail, and wa la! Surfenusa Xd http://img141.imageshack.us/img141/676/snapshot20090307090744.png Puffles Are Coin Stealers! The CP Support Team never answered me about this, but If you have placed a water bowl in your igloo, puffles will eat out of it. If you start feeding a puffle with the bowl via the Puffle's Card, the message "You need more coins" will be displayed, and he/she will steal almost all your coins instead of 10. That's why I use a double dish. --'Bigbird96' "Hello, friends. Can someone get me a glass of milk?" - Pirate Translator 04:03, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Throw a Bunch of Snowballs Quickly I discovered that if you press and hold T the snowball aiming cross hairs shows and the if you aim and click where you want to throw a bunch of times you can throw a bunch of snowballs quickly *New* Sky Sledding Glitch When sledding, if you back-click for like 10-15 sec then click somewhere else and Yeah... Surfenusa Xd http://img17.imageshack.us/img17/6155/snapshot20090306162756.png I learned that when you don't hold it for as long, it comes out like this: http://img141.imageshack.us/img141/5210/snapshot20090307185726.png Sled Racing - Bunny Hill with 4 people! It happened! I saw myself in the Bunny Hill in a sled. The list with people who joined... HAD 3 PEOPLE IN IT!!! But... I clicked the "X" by mistake! I tried at least 15 more times, but I never got it to work again. --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] Count to 15 !''' 17:41, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Snowball Crosshair in Sled Racing this is actually an easy glitch that i randomly found while Sled Racing it will still be there at the end